


Et seq.

by pearwaldorf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small coda to the meeting in "One Year Later"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et seq.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/gifts).



> _Et seq._ : An abbreviation for the Latin _et sequentes_ or _et sequentia_ , meaning "and the following."
> 
> Thanks to leiascully and eponis for talking me off the ledge. You are the best.

“Ten thousand hours,” Carlos murmured, looking up at the sky. The lights above the Arby’s danced in response (or indifference; it was hard to tell), silent and beautiful. 

Pillowed on Carlos’s solid, warm shoulder, Cecil felt as well as heard the remark. He probably should have said something like _This seems very out of context for this lovely moment we’re sharing_ or _I’m sorry I don’t understand, could you please explain_ , but all that came out was “What?” He remained very still and hoped that Carlos couldn’t feel him blushing through his shirt.

“Ten thousand hours,” Carlos repeated, a note of amusement in his voice. “Supposedly the amount of time required to acquire expertise in a particular skill or thing. It’s all pseudo-scientific nonsense based upon faulty data and methods, of course, but they’re not wrong that expertise requires continual and repeated exposure.” 

“Go on?” He was proud he managed to sound interested and non-monosyllabic. Carlos shifted and stared into the distance. He had a thoughtful look about him, the one that meant he was thinking about science things and puzzling something out. 

“A year has 8760 hours. I think I’m finally starting to understand Night Vale a little bit better, but I’m not quite there yet.” He looked back and reached his hand out, lacing his fingers with Cecil’s. “I think I’d like to get there with you.” 

Cecil thought his heart was done with its metaphorical aerial maneuvers for the night, but apparently he was mistaken. He squeezed back, smiling wide.

“I would like that very very much.”


End file.
